Stay With Me
by lucyandnoah
Summary: When Noah Puckerman needs someone to lean on, Quinn Fabray comes into the story and makes everything better.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! My name's Ann. :) This is the first Quick three-shot I've ever written, so I hope you'll enjoy it! I know that the first chapter is pretty short, so.. yeah. Be satisfied with that for a while. lol. I'll be posting Chapter 2 soon. Reviews will be well-appreciated!_

* * *

><p>For free period, I was planning to finish up some assignments. Mom had asked me to help her out for this little event happening in the neighborhood tomorrow, so I assumed that it would take a lot of my time after school.<p>

As I put my text books down on the table at the library, I realized that I had forgotten my binder ; the one that had everything planned out for today. From arriving to school, up to the assignments that were to be done. It might've been in the music room since I remember bringing it with me to Glee club.

"Um, excuse me." I told the librarian. "Is it okay if you look after my things? I'll be back in just a sec." I added. "Sure, Ms. Fabray." The librarian nodded.

Upon arriving at the music room, I saw that familiar Mohawk. Puck was the only one there and I was surprised to see him not doing anything at all. He was seated and his face seemed to scream problematic. But I didn't have the time to seat around and be a buddy to him. I needed to get my assignments done before class ends.

I was just about to leave the music room, when I decided to take one last look at Puck. He seemed to be really down, and though I tried so hard to just ignore him, I knew that I couldn't do that. I walked towards him, threw my binder on the seat and crossed my arms. "Okay, Puckerman. What's the problem?"

He turned to look at me and when I saw his eyes all red, a gush of worry suddenly flowed through my whole body. "Puck, are you okay?" I asked him. I decided to lose all the bitchy-ness I had, since I knew that it was the last thing he needed right now.

"It's mom." Puck said. "She has.. cancer." He revealed. I felt my heart break. This was all so unexpected. "I don't understand why she needs to hide it from me." Tears were falling down from his eyes. "When does she want me to know? When she's about to die?" He suddenly raised his voice. "When it's too late?" He stood up and started hitting the drum set, the guitars, everything he could find in the music room. "Puck, stop!" I put my arms around him. "This isn't the way to deal with your problem." I told him.

"Look at me." I went in front of him and cupped his face between my hands. "Look at me." He avoided my gaze, but I forced him to look me in the eye. "Your mom loves you too much and she doesn't want to hurt you." I felt tears coming out of my eyes too. "Does she really love me, Quinn? I don't think so." Puck answered. "Because of she really does, she'd tell me the truth. She won't keep something _this_ important from me." He said. "I don't want her to die, Quinn." His voice broke and I hugged him tight. I heard him break into some sobs as he hugged me back. I felt myself getting drawn into him some more because this side I was seeing right now was simply remarkable. The tough guy everyone knew had a soft side too and it caught my attention the most.

"She's not going to die, Puck. She's not." I said, trying to get some optimism into his system. I broke off our hug and made our foreheads meet. "Stay with me, Quinn." He said. "I will." I whispered. "I'm with you all the way. I will never ever leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?" I asked Puck, as soon as I arrived at the hospital. I saw him sitting down outside the clinic. "I don't know yet." Puck answered. "Seems like the check-up isn't done." He added, peeping through the blinds.

I sat beside him and sighed. "Puck," I told him. "Everything's going to be fine, alright? Your mom is in good hands." Puck smiled. "Of course. You suggested that we see this doctor, so I assume that you know what you're doing. I mean, you're Quinn Fabray after all." He joked. I let out a hearty laugh in return.

After a few minutes, Dr. Riley and Puck's mom went out of the clinic. Puck and I stood up, hoping the result was going to be good. "Mr. Puckerman, your mom is fine. There's nothing to be worried about." Dr. Riley patted Puck's back. Puck smiled and hugged his mom tight. "So, she doesn't have cancer?" He asked. Dr. Riley shook his head and said, "Apparently, the doctor whom your mom says she had a check-up with, was never a doctor. I tried to search for his records in various hospitals, but nothing came out. I believe that your mom was victimized by a quack."

Puck looked at his mom in disbelief. "Mom, don't tell me Uncle Jerry fooled you again." "Well, can you blame your old lady for being like this?" was all Mrs. Puckerman managed to say. I laughed at this odd sight.

"Thanks for the help, Dr. Riley. We totally appreciate it." I said. "You're welcome, Quinn. Your mom and I are good friends, which explains why I am more than willing to render my services not only to you, but to your friends as well." Dr. Riley smiled. "I guess I better go now. I've got a lot of patients to attend to." He patted my back. "Take care, Mrs. Puckerman. You too, Noah." He left.

Puck glared at his mom. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that Uncle Jerry isn't a doctor?" He stressed out. "I'm sorry!" Puck's mom acted like a teenager. "This won't happen again." She added. "How many times will you -."

"Okay, Mrs. Puckerman." I cut off Puck's sentence by putting my hand on his chest. "Puck will let this go." I said. "Here are my car keys. You can wait for us in the car.. if you want."

Puck's mom took the keys to my Black Sedan and left. "I can't believe I had a tantrum for nothing." Puck stated. I smiled and touched his face. "At least now I know that you aren't as bad-ass anymore." This made him frown. "Hey. Ever since I got you knocked up, I've never been as bad-ass anymore." Puck smiled. ".. And is that a good thing?" I wondered. "Yeah. Pretty much." He answered.

We both stood there for a while and just looked at each other. It's been a while since we really interacted ever since I broke up with him. I was surprised that it seems like nothing has changed between the both of us.

"Quinn," Puck held my hand. "Thank you.. for this." He said. "I really thought that after you broke up with me, things will never be the same between you and I." I looked at him and I could the sincerity in his eyes. Flashbacks of the time he told he wanted to be with me played in my mind.

"Now I know that no matter what happens, you'll still be Quinn to me." Puck said. "And I mean the sweet, funny and caring Quinn." He added, to which I smiled. "You show me your good side, I show you mine. It's a win-win situation." I stated.

"Thank God I'm not with Finn or Sam anymore." I admitted. "Because if I was, I'd be tempted to cheat on them with you again." Puck laughed. "Why? Is there something so special about me that just keeps you coming back?" He asked, teasingly. "Yes." I answered. "They're just not.. you." I added. Puck's eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness.

"Puck, I know I'm not as hot as Santana, as old as the moms you hook up with," Puck smiled and so did I. "Neither as bad-ass as Lauren, but one thing's for sure. I'm always going to be Quinn. That bitch who called you a Lima loser and took it back anyway because she discovered that you're sweet and romantic." I told him. "The girl you got pregnant and gave a book to about earning 5 dollars a day just in case she wanted to keep the baby." Puck smiled from ear to ear.

"The girl who asked you, if you loved her and you said.. yes, especially now." I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I never forgot all those moments I had with Puck. I store them inside my heart ; the place where it really belongs.

"Yes, I loved Finn and Sam. But the love I felt for them, can never live up to the love I felt for you." Tears run down my cheeks. "I love you, Puck. Just know that." I caressed his face for a while, then walked away.

As I wiped my tears with my bare hands, I exited the hospital without looking back. This was the moment that I had been dreading. Being vulnerable in front of Puck and showing him that I still loved him despite all the shit that he put me through.

I questioned myself if I did the right thing in being nice to him and telling him all these things he shouldn't have known of, but how I wished that he would realize that.. I just wanted to be with him. Only him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter of my Quick three-shot. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this little creation of mine! :)_

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Puck had run after me. "So, that's it? After you tell me you love me, you're just going to leave and act like nothing happened?" He was out of breath. "No, Puck." I answered, turning to look at him. "I'm not going to do that."<p>

"Then, what're you doing?" Puck shot back. "I'm being a coward, okay?" I shouted. I cried right after. All these emotions bubbling up inside of me were getting too hard to handle. "I'm scared, Puck." I told him. "I'm scared to love you, just to hurt you again."

"I was a bitch last summer. Breaking up with you, blaming you for all the misfortunes in my life, making you feel like shit." I said. "Do you really wanna go through that again?" I asked him. "I've hurt you too many times, Puck. I just don't want to hurt you anymore." I attempted to walk away, but then Puck pulled me back and kissed me.

You don't know how much I longed for this. For Puck to hold me and kiss me just like before.

It was hard acting like he didn't exist in my world, knowing that he's one of the reasons why I would still like to carry on with my life and continue putting a smile on my face all the way.

"I don't care how many times you hurt me. I still love you for you and I mean it." Puck said, as soon as we were out of breath. "I deserve being hurt, anyway. I've inflicted so much damage on you." He added. "I know that you made the biggest mistake in your life just losing "it" to me."

I shook my head. "Do you think it was a mistake?" I asked him. "I told Finn that it was, but, to tell you the truth, what happened between us was never a mistake, Puck." I said. "It was.. beautiful. Something I will never forget for the rest of my life." Puck and I smiled.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass-hole to you, Quinn." Puck caressed my face. "I'm sorry for all the stupid things I did while you were pregnant. Sexting Santana, dating Rachel, seducing Mercedes.. all those I regret." He told me. "But there's one thing I'm not sorry for.. and that's wanting to be with you."

I shed tears of happiness. I was speechless. Puck has never changed. All this time, he still wanted to be with me.

"I don't know what to say." I smiled. "Just answer this question of mine with a yes or no." Puck smiled back. "Can I be with you now?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. "Yes, Puck. You can be with me now." Puck hugged me tight.

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray." He said, tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "I love you too, Noah Puckerman." I replied, blushing madly.

"Can we make out now?" Puck joked. "Yeah. But, would you mind doing it behind a tree? Your mom's inside my car." I joked back. "Nahhh. I just want to spend time with you. And eat. A lot." I laughed. "Well, what're we waiting for? Time for some bread sticks and.. wine coolers." I winked.


End file.
